ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Goge
Goge (ゴーゲ Goge) also known as Gauge in the English Translation, is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dôji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in “good” and “evil”, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Six Perfections” and as such, is one of the strongest “good” Dôji seated below Ultimo. Appearance Even by the standards of the other Dôji, Goge is a robot of enormous physical proportions in both height and build. He has harsh facial features consisting of long dark hair, roughly tied back, and large dark transparent extensions that frame either of his eyes. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality, featuring both a light waistcoat, composed out of fur and left open, and a light hakama, that is tied using a white sash (obi). The large piece of darker fabric that hangs from the center of this sash, is embellished with the lightly colored images of a triangle and two tusk-like protrusions at either side. Outwardly; two large mechanical and angular gauntlets, each with large holes present in the arm sections, belie the fact that he isn’t human. Robot Crest After preforming the vow with his master; Goge's Robot Crest (Karakuri Mon) appears surrounding the entirety of the person's right forearm, taking the form of two pointed ellipses overlapping each other, resulting in it resembling a four-pointed star with curved edges. Personality Goge has has a wise and thoughtful personality, fitting his virtue. However, he will fight when necessary, even when it's against Vice. Abilities As Goge is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. Emotion Manipulation Goge's Noh Power is Emotion Manipulation, as the name suggests it manipulates the emotions of beings whether human or Dōji. This can be used for a variety of aspects such as preventing people to take action as their heart wouldn't allow it or fill a person with so much emotions they can't even fight.﻿ God Goge Goge's ICON, after combining with his master Goge becomes larger with a helmet resembling a boar's head, larger gauntlets with blades extending from the forearms, and leg armor. *'Noh Power Full Throttle: Emotion Control': As God Goge, his Noh Power can be put to full power on an opponent. *'Emotion Manipulation: Innocence': God Goge goes up to an opponent and strikes an opponent with a wave of innocence, filling up an opponent with so much of it, to the point that they can no longer fight. Unfortunately this has no effect on people or Dôji like Vice, as Vice possesses no good in his soul. Relationships Hiroshi Kumegawa As Goge's master during Part I and Part II of Ultimo, Hiroshi is shown to compliment his quiet and collected personality. However in the last chapter of Part II, he is gravely injured by Vice. Trivia * His abilities' designs and names are themed after the boar. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji